1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a combination necktie and belt or related apparel article hanger apparatus which may be hung from a detachable hook or mounted on a vertical wall using a cooperating bracket member.
2. Background
In the art of necktie and belt hangers, there have been several devices developed which are adapted to support a plurality of neckties and or belts or similar articles of apparel and be hung from a closet clothes rod or similar hook supporting structure. One type of device known comprises a formed wire necktie hanger having spaced apart vertically extending hanger bars which provide a recess for receiving a plurality of neckties in vertical stacked relationship. The hanger apparatus has a conventional coat hanger type hook member for hanging the apparatus itself from a closet clothes rod or other supporting structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 175,880; 206,638; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,582 and 3,342,345 disclose apparatus of this general type. Another type of necktie hanger is characterized by a support member having a conventional hook projecting therefrom, a necktie hanger and a belt hanger member disposed back to back.
Both of the aforementioned types of devices are generally suitable for hanging the apparatus itself from a clothes rod or other hook supporting structure where there is sufficient room in a closet or the like to suspend the apparatus. In the latter mentioned device it is not unusual that, according to the way in which it is hung in a closet, either the necktie hanger or the belt hanger member is generally inaccessible since it usually faces away from a person searching for an article hung on the hanger apparatus. However, several deficiencies in prior art necktie hanger apparatus and similar devices have been overcome with the present invention.